$6.433 \times 10^{11} = {?}$
Explanation: $6.433 \times 10^{11} = 6.433 \times 100{,}000{,}000{,}000$ $6.433 \times 100{,}000{,}000{,}000 = 643{,}300{,}000{,}000$